


Fandot Creativity - remote control/yearning

by TomatoFujoshi



Series: Tango fic and it's drabbles [20]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, something akin to dysphoria I think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for fandot creativity. Prompts where remote control and/or yearning. </p>
<p>This is set pre everything else in this verse I think? ((I should remember if I have already written pre main tango stuff...))<br/>So definitely pre main-tango. By how long no idea xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fandot Creativity - remote control/yearning

Douglas wanted to throw the remote against the TV.   
Why did this always creep up on them like that?   
One moment they’d be fine, just enjoying whatever was on TV. Using it more as background noise in the empty house than actually watching whatever drivel the afternoon brought.   
The next moment something caught their attention, they’d look up and were greeted by the sight of someone they didn’t know the name of nor cared about in any way. 

But the way the person looked that would burn itself into Douglas’ mind.   
Wave after wave of what they could only call jealousy rolling over them. 

 

Today it had been some rich woman that was shown in her ‘distressing’ life as someone who had lost her fortune or whatever it was.   
They’d never have the curves, the femininity. They’d never be able to wear those clothes without looking ridiculous.   
There’s no way anyone would ever be willing to accept them fully when that was what they wanted. No one they had tried to tell before had even tried to understand. 

They managed to turn off the TV instead of throwing the remote.   
Time to do something productive. Get their mind of the jealousy.   
They shouldn’t feel like that.   
Their body was fine.

This is the way things are. 

No point in poking a bee hive.  
Too many repercussions they always told themselves.   
Things would be better when they stayed as they were.


End file.
